


Symmetry

by aIwaysbored



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: Choking, Colorblind GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Drunken Kissing, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Language, House Party, Insults, Lust, M/M, Neck Kissing, Sexual Humor, Smut? kinda, Teasing, Vodka, cup pong, drink responsibly, imagine tommy at a party lol, lmao tommy ruined it, sorry guys lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:46:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aIwaysbored/pseuds/aIwaysbored
Summary: “Move the yellow cup over, the right one is further out.” George instructed Dream from across the table. The two were on opposite teams and George had just requested a diamond formation for his cups in pong.Dream shifted it over, but the wrong way. Leaving the diamond lopsided and uneven. “Do you not know what symmetry is? How does that look right to you?” George remarked, after rolling his eyes.“Well, do you not know what colors are? How does the green look yellow to you?”*********Mutual friends. One party. The two hadn't liked each other since they first met, and never failed to remind one another. What changed?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), skephalo - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 221
Collections: Dream SMP





	Symmetry

**Author's Note:**

> nsfw/tw::
> 
> alcohol is mentioned and consumed

“Spare me.” George deadpanned at Karl, who was holding a spatula, but aiming it at George like a gun. “Can you hurry up? We’re late.” His patience were running thin as his roommate wasted almost an hour on baking brownies. George tapped his imaginary watch, as a way to speed Karl up.

”I’m sorry George, I’m not the freaking cake boss over here.” Karl replies, slightly jittery as he waited for the frosting to come together in the bowl in front of him. “I’m just gonna show up with the frosting and the brownies separate. Decorate it yourself nimrods.” 

George scoffed and reached for the bowl, tying the ingredients together into a smooth cover before spreading it across the brownies. “That was difficult.” The sarcasm in George’s voice earned himself a middle finger from Karl. 

The duo made their way to Karl’s car, setting the tray of now cut brownies to rest in George’s lap. That way he was liable if anything happened to them on the short commute. 

“Can you believe _we_ were assigned to brownies?” George spoke up after playing with the glass container in his lap. He’d been examining the poorly cut, chocolate shapes in it. 

“Apparently they don’t care if the food tastes good.” Karl shrugged, taking a shot at his own baking skills. George hummed in response and looked out the window, listening to the slow, quiet music Karl was singing along to. 

Despite Karl’s protests, George carried the brownies and Karl carried the present up the steps to the door. Karl wanted to show off the brownies, but George didn’t trust him to not drop them and mix them with the then broken glass of the container. 

“Welcome,” Wilbur waved the two in the door and then closed it behind them. “You know where to go.” Wilbur said before descending down the nearest flight of stairs. He was indeed right as Karl and George followed Wilbur to the basement.

Immediately greeted with loud noise and commotion, Karl hunted for Quackity, while George hunted for a table to set the brownies down. George examined the other things people brought, feeling a sense of pride when he saw Tommy’s store-bought Oreos labeled ‘ _Tommy baked these, he’s good at drawing the oreo label.’_ Besides the packaging that he didn’t bother to take off, everyones else’s desserts didn’t look half bad. _Edible_ was a good word for them.

_“_ Dude,” George felt a hand being placed on his shoulder. He turned around to Ponk standing directly behind him. “You missed it, I jumped on the pong table, bruised my hip.” He lifted his shirt to show the forming bruise on his left side. George just raised his eyebrows with a nod, showing little-to-no interest. He looked around and over Ponk. “At the bar.” Ponk instructed.

George thanked him and head over there, seeing Punz behind the bar while Karl and Quackity were sat in front of it on barstools. “There you are! Happy birthday Big Q!” George took the seat next to Quackity and pat his back. “Too bad you got no taller.”

”Haha short joke, go fuck yourself. You’re the same height as me Georgie,” Quackity quipped back, making Karl and Punz laugh. “But thanks man!” He smiled and they all laughed. George looked at him with a smile and then turned towards Punz.

”What can I get ya?” He remarked while sliding a glass George’s way. “Let me guess,” Punz held up a finger to George, “Vodka and Sprite?” George smiled coyly and nodded. Punz sighed and made the only drink George drank. He wasn’t one to step out of his comfort zone. “You two are late, half of us are already plastered.” 

Karl sighed and downed his shot of Tequilla, “cheers to catching up!” He looked at George, encouraging him to chug his drink. “Give me a few more of these and Itll be like I was here before all of you.” Karl instructed Punz who did just that and took some himself. 

George stood up and walked away, taking his drink and unknowingly, Quackity, with him. “You seen Bad yet? He brought someone.” Quackity started whispering gossip to George. “He seems to like him. Just look for em’ when you can.” George scanned the room quickly, stopping on Bad and a guy with taller hair. 

“Him?” George pointed.

Quackity swat his arm down, “it’s rude to point.” George rolled his eyes. “Yes, they’re cozy over there.” The two boys were sitting next to each other on the couch, legs overlapping and arms interlocked with their drinks. “That’s how I’m tryna be with Karls mom man.” Quackity sighed and took a sip of his Mikes harder. George shook his head in disappointment and followed Quackity’s lead on taking a drink. 

_“_ I like the invite list,” George exclaimed, surveying the room again. “You never fail to bring the fucking randomest people together for a night.”

”What can I say? I’m a social butterfly who has friends everywhere.”

George nods in agreement, “won’t argue with that.” The two were silent for a second, drinking more of their own drinks. “Who you think is not gonna get along?”

”Me and you.” George elbowed his side and rolled his eyes. “For starters, Schlatt and Bad will be pretty funny.” George laughed at that image, their interaction would be interesting. “Sapnap and Tommy are always funny. Same with Techno and Dream— their egos don’t mesh.” George sighed with his lips pressed to his cup, chugging the rest of it.

”Dreams coming?”

”I told Sapnap to bring him,” Quackity explained, suddenly getting quieter. “I forgot you two don’t get along.” George sighed again. “Guess you two will be the worst off, am I right?” He laughed and was met with silence. “Fuck you, I miss Karl.”

George was now standing alone near where he came in. He was praying Dream would bail, but he knew that prayer was only being said by him. Dream was another Quackity, he knew everyone. Although Quackity was much friendlier. Quackity knew everyone as a friend, Dream knew everyone as an admirer. 

After a few more cups of his drink, and George feeling the Vodka kicking in, he wandered for a bit.

“Gogy!” Tommy cheered in a low voice, “ma friend!” George needed a refill and walked away without a sign of acknowledgment. Tommy followed him. “Have you seen Tubbo?” George shook his head no. “I miss him. I’m fucking standing here talking to you— obviously I’ve hit rock bottom.”

”Thanks Tommy.” George turns to look at Tommy, who’s laughing at him. In that 180 degree motion, he saw Tubbo. “Tubbos over there talking to Ranboo, now leave me alone.” Tommy gave George a salute and left his personal space. 

The three were still at the bar, now with Wilbur and Techno. “Techno? Surprised seeing you at the bar.” George looks at Techno with a teasing smirk.

”Wilbur needed a drink in order to put up with Tommy, and I needed a break.” Techno explained, sounding exhausted and leaning against the bar.

”Take a shot,” Karl nudged him.

”I’m not turning a new leaf. I’m staying on the old one thanks.” Techno grumbled and impatiently tapped his leg, while waiting for Punz to finish Wilburs drink. “We left Phil with them,” Techno reminded Wilbur who was now downing his drink.

”Remind us to never help teenagers get their hands on alcohol,” Wilbur sternly directed that to Punz, who poured the drinks. He laughed with a shrug to say he would do it again. The two then walked away. 

George placed his cup down to show Punz it was empty. “George please just do a shot. I’m like six in and m’feel amazing!” Karl encouraged his roommate, who always took his time to lead up to a shot. Just as George was about to say no, a loud thump came from the other side of the room.   
  


Sapnap had jumped down the last few steps and sounded like an elephant in doing so. Behind him, Dream slowly came down as well. “I’ll take that shot.” George directed towards Punz.

Quackity left the bar to greet the last people coming. “Happy Birthday!” Dream and Sapnap said together. Quackity hugged Sapnap and slapped Dream up in response. 

“We’re both fucked up, I don’t know how we drove here in one piece.” Sapnap alarmingly notified Quackity.

”Mm, just what I wanna hear.” Sapnap and Dream laughed at that. “Well you can put presents over there,” he pointed to the table full of gifts, “and food shit there,” Quackity moved his finger to show the table further left. “Sapnap you can show Dream where the bar is, I’m going upstairs quick.” Sapnap nodded and placed their stuff down before grabbing Dreams arm and leading him towards the bar, stopping to say hi to others along the way.

George had been in the middle of getting his second shot, when Sapnap picked him up from behind, making him swing his arm into Sapnaps stomach. “George!” Sapnap cheered and put him down, not being affected by the direct hit to his gut. George took the furthest open seat. “Gogy doing shots? Huh?”

”Its crazy!” Karl agreed. He met eyes with Dream who was silently glaring back. “Dream,” Karl nodded in acknowledgment, Dream did the same back. “What can Punz make ya?”

”Ill have,” Dream pondered for a second, “a Vodka and Sprite, one to one.” Punz nodded and handed George his shot before finding a non-used solo cup. Dream watched George swallow the shot with little discomfort and realized George hadnt looked over at Dream yet, making him irritated.

“Making George’s drink for someone that isn’t George is weird.” Punz laughed as he gave the cup to Dream. Karl laughed as well, talking about how George will get it again soon. Dream smiled at the two and took large sips of his drink.

George was sat at the end seat, twisting the shot glass in his hand and ignoring anything to the left of him. Dream leaned across the bar and looked over at George. “Hey George,” he smirked, getting no response. “Cmon, I just wanna say hi.”

”And you did.” 

Dream rolled his eyes and straightened his posture back up. He would never admit it, but he’d never liked George because he’d been jealous of him. George was really close to Sapnap— who was Dreams closest friend. Sapnap talked about George a lot, and after meeting him, he was disappointed. George was judgmental, and quite honestly boring to Dream. How did he have Sapnap so excited about him? How was this who Dream had lost some friends to? 

“Yes the pong tables open!” Karl announced, which is all George heard after tuning back in. They'd been there for awhile, enough for the two to feel drunk. Karl more than George, but not by a lot. “Georgie were always teammates les go.” He pulled George off the barstool and ran with his wrist in his hand, to the table. “We’re going!” Karl warned everyone around them.

“We’ll go again-“ Bad was cut off by Sapnap.

”You're versus Dream and me.” Sapnap pointed at the duo while him and Dream stood across from them. “We don’t lose.” Sapnap smirked as they filled the cups with Pink Whitney.

”We don’t either,” Karl raised his eyebrows and followed their lead with filling up the cups. George stood still, staring down at the cups. He was the one straight across from Dream, who he could feel looking at him. The two had never gotten along at the few events they’d seen each other. Admittedly, it was George’s fault at first, but now Dream liked to push his buttons and make him uncomfortable. This now justified George’s attitude and distaste.

Karl and Sapnap did their eye-to-eye, going in favor of Karl. Karl shot first, missing. George followed that up by getting one, watching Dream have to finish that cup. He’d loved knowing that each he makes, was Dreams suffering. Sapnap shot next, getting one, same as Dream. Karl and George did a small ‘cheers’ before finishing their cups.

They weren’t full, just enough to stay still if a ball falls in them.

After a few more rounds, a larger crowd and the drunker they got— the cups left was five to four. George and Karl had been winning with only four left to get in. Every other cup was different color and George wanted a re-rack as a diamond.

“Move the yellow cup over, the right one is further out.” George instructed Dream from across the table. 

Dream shifted it over, but the wrong way. Leaving the diamond lopsided and uneven. “Do you not know what symmetry is? How does that look right to you?” George remarked, after rolling his eyes.

“Well, do you not know what colors are? How does the green look yellow to you?” Quackity laughed hard from the side, everyone else around did as well. 

“Being colorblind does make that difficult dick.” George bites back, making a few people laugh more. George never got mad at people for making fun of his bad vision, Dream was the exception.

“Dream just made fun of a disease!” Tommy taunted in a sing-song voice. Tubbo laughed at that and joined along in singing it out. 

  
Dream was stood still, contemplating apologizing or laughing. Even in his drunken state, he did not mean to make fun of George for something he couldn't help. But at the same time, everyone around him was laughing and he didn’t even know. “You can’t see colors? That’s lame.” He settles on, making all of George’s friends laugh and yell out ‘ohs’ or ‘boom roasted,’ in Quackitys case.

George’s face dropped and you could see the tension in his jaw. Without a word, he threw his next ball, making it in. He raised an eyebrow, challenging Dream to finish the cup. Dream smirked and emptied the cup, raising an eyebrow back. Each of their teammates remained blissfully unaware of the tension between the two next to them, as Karl went to throw. He made it and laughed at Sapnap who whines about drinking it.

They got balls back, with two cups left.

“Don’t miss George,” Karl called out, making George miss. “We’ll look at that. My bad,” he laughed and aimed to shoot, missing as well.

Dream and Sapnap then went, each making it and pissing George off. After their balls back, Sapnap made it and Dream didn’t. Leaving them two-to-two left cup wise.

Georhe was chewing on his bottom lip, attempting to keep himself balanced. Everyone around them was half watching- half in their own conversations. Dream watched George stay focused through his own blurry vision. Did Dream always think George was this attractive? His cheeks were tinted pink from the drinks, he was biting his lip to focus and his hair was messily kept on his head, from Karl touching it to celebrate occasionally.

  
He was so focused on George’s face, he didn’t even notice George made it and he had to drink. “Dream,” Sapnap handed the cup to Dream who finally zoned back in and took it, He looked at George who titled his head to the side in confusion on what took him so long, Karl then made the next shot and all Sapnap and Dream had was redemption. They had to make it or they lost.

Now the crowd was watching. Dream had lined it and made it, but Sapnap missed. This left George and Karl victorious and all four of them extremely drunk. Everyone cheered and clapped, lining up a new group of four to play.

The two duos came together to ‘good game’ one another. 

“Good job,” George mumbles to Dream. Dream smirked, pissing George off.

”You too. Good job being carried.” George rolled his eyes, not wanting to give Dream the satisfaction of an argument. “At least you made like, one or two.” 

“Shut the fuck up,” George retaliates after seeing Dreams confidence grow. “Acting like you’re good at everything.”

”I mean, I am.” Dream radiates cockiness. 

“Eh,” George shrugged, “doubt it.”

”Doubt it?” George nodded. Dream took a step closer. “And what is it that I’m not good at?” Karl and Sapnap had been long gone and everyone else was watching the new pong game, around the corner. Dream and George hadn’t even noticed they’d been arguing long enough to be left alone. 

“Being fucking likable Jesus christ.” George was drunk and had nothing real to say, he didn’t want to look completely dumb, and spit something out. 

Dream laughed and looked down at George. “We both know that’s not true,” he stopped laughing. “You’re pretty unlikable too, you know that?”

”Yet you never leave me alone.” 

“Because it’s just too fun.” This was the longest conversation the two had ever had. They’ve never seen each other drunk, or this long. George has never seen Dream so, dare he say flirty. And Dream had never gotten so much more than just an eyeroll from George.

George took a few steps back and turned away.

”You piss me off.”

”You flatter me.” Dream exclaims.

”Mhm.” George turns around. “What could you possibly get outta making me mad?”

”You know you bite your lip when you’re mad?” Dream asked, causing George’s facade to falter. He was taken back and quite _literally_ taken back as he almost lost his balance. “It looks hot. I like being the reason you do it.”

”Are you, flirting with me?” George states, dumbfounded. His head was spinning and he was in a room with the person he liked the least at this party. He didn’t even think about how dumb that question sounded as it left his mouth. The two stood in silence, the banter between them faded. “Good.” George said in response to the silence. 

“George, you don’t hate me.” Dream speaks up after a second. “I think, you want it to be flirting.” His voice darkens as he smirks again.

”Yes. How’d you know?” George deadpans in clear sarcasm. Why was he feeling suddenly confused? Dream bothers him. Dream is annoying. But why is he hot when George is drunk? It’s the liquor. It has to be. It’s the sexual frustration, and being drunk. He will not remember this tomorrow. Then shouldn't he see where it goes?

  
Dream reaches out and grabs George’s wrist, spinning him so his back was centimeters away from the wall. “Then just tell me I bother you and you want me gone.” He whispers into George’s ear. Dream had completely forgotten that the room they were in, did not have a door. If someone walked in, he had hoped he picked the wall where Dream would see them before they saw Dream. 

“You- you bother me Dream,” George mumbled, feeling Dreams eyes on him while he looked anywhere else. Dream had backed him completely into the wall and had one hand on both of George’s wrists to his back. It wasn’t a tight hold, George could easily get out.

“And?” He looked down, staring at George’s face. 

“And I want you to-“ Dream quickly moved his hands to place them on the wall, on each side of George’s face. Dream raised an eyebrow at George’s breath hitching. He proudly smiled at George’s loss of words. “What are- what are you doing Dream?”

”Youd look so pretty-” Dream moved a hand to Georges neck, gently placing it there. George cut off Dreams thought by grabbing Dreams waist and pulling him on top of himself.

Dream smiled at how close they were, hearing each other's heartbeats and breathing. Dream watched George bite his lip again and had to restrain from just leaning forward and biting it for him. George looked up at him innocently and drove him crazy. “We’re in public,” George whispered and broke free. He was now the one smirking when Dreams eyes darkened. “I’m too drunk to know that there’s a spare room upstairs,” George shrugged and left the room. 

Dream ran his hands through his hair and cursed George out in his mind. He left the room a bit after George did, and saw him laughing with Sapnap like nothing happened. All Dream wanted at that moment was to shove him into a wall and choke him till his face was tinted a pretty pink again. It was the liquor talking. He didn’t like George, unless it was tonight and tonight only. Liquor does that to you. 

“George they’re basically gonna fuck on the couch!” Sapnap laughed at George who was staring at Bad and Skeppy. “You’re definitely jealous.” George elbowed Sapnap while laughing. Dream had slowly walked over, enough to hear them. “We all know you can’t get any George.”

”Leave George alone, if I was gay I’d want him,” Quackity defended George who meekly thanked him at the attempt.

”On that note,” George started, feeling Dreams presence from further away. “I’m gonna go throw up outside, I’ll be back in a bit.” Everyone gave him a thumbs as he went upstairs. Dream shook his head and followed, seeing nobody even noticed.   
  


Right up the basement steps, is the kitchen. George was stood in there drinking some water. “You have to throw up too?” 

Dream scoffed. “Where’s the room?”

”Mm, impatient.” George noted, seeing the fiery in Dreams eyes. “I really make you mad don’t I?” George finished the water and licked his lips.

”I’m not answering that.”

”Oh well,” George shrugged. “I’m still pretty thirst-“ Dream reached out and pushed him into the sink, squeezing his throat. 

“Where’s the room?” George smiled and pointed to the room two doors down. Dream looked behind him and then turned back to George, who’s neck still had his hands on it. “My hands look nice around your throat.” He mumbled and pushed George back and into the room, removing his hands to close the door. 

Dream returned a hand to George’s throat, and pulled him closer. This caused George to look up and expose his neck. Dreams mouth made contact with the exposed skin and he sunk into the touch. He immediately placed his hands on the back of Dreams neck and pulled his hair. This caused Dream to bite down and send shivers down George’s body. Dream slowly trailed up his jaw and stopped right before his mouth, opening his eyes to look into George’s. George fluttered his eyes open and stared back.

George then pulled Dream forward and connected their lips. They both rushed to get deeper and filled the kiss with passion and excitement. The two tried to get closer and closer until running out of breath. George leaned back to take a breath, looking at Dream. Dream had George against a wall and whispered, “jump.” George did and let Dream throw him onto the bed before getting on top of him. “You look so good below me.” Dream smirked and leaned down to kiss George again. The praise and the hand Dream had extremely close to his pants, made him groan. 

“Maybe you are good at everything,” George compliments Dream, knowing that Dream wanted to hear that. 

“Baby you haven’t even seen the best of it,” Dream mumbled into George’s neck as he slips off George’s shirt. He looked down at George with a genuine smile. “Did you even know that was a green shirt?” 

George actually laughed at that. “Whatta mood killer to bring up my disease.” Dream laughed in response. “Yes, Karl told me,” he answered the question anyways.

Dream grabbed George’s arms and held them above his head. “Color?”

George looked up at Dream, thinking about his shirt. “Green.” Dream liked that answer and put his one hand on George’s wrists, and trailed the other down George’s torso.

“Fuck you Wilbur,” the two heard from outside. George threw on his shirt as quick as he could. The door opened and Tommy walked in backwards, looking at someone in the hall. He hadn’t seen Dream or George as they immediately broke apart and sat on opposite sides of the bed. Panicking, they sat criss- crossed and faced eachother, hopefully looking like they were talking. “I do not need slee- oh hey!” Tommy turned and saw them both. “The fuck are you guys up to?”

”Talking,” Dream responded. Tommy raised his eyebrows. 

“Weird, you two hate each other,” he responded cautiously. “Well anyways, I need to sleep in here. Wilburs rules. And Tubbo does to, so leave.” They both left the room without a word, knowing Tommy must be too drunk and Wilbur had good reason. They went to the kitchen and looked at each other. 

“The paintings in that room were so uneven,” George speaks up through the awkward silence. 

“What?” Dream exhaled.

”Theres was one on the right— two on the left. Very unsymmetrical.” 

“What’s with you and symmetry? We just got caught almost fucking by a sixteen year old boy. Tommy to make matters worse. And you’re talking about the bedroom decor?” Dream exasperates, clearly disappointed and agitated and George and the situation. 

“You're symmetrical.” George ignores Dream. “It’s attractive. I don’t want Tommy to ruin our night,” Dream looks up at George.

“The living rooms open. Think you can stay quiet so Tommy won’t hear?” Dream whispered, teasing George. 

“Like it'll be hard to stay quiet?” George responded, same tone of voice. 

“Youll be begging to scream Georgie,” Dream mumbled and dragged George to the living room. “You did say maybe I was good at everything.” 

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i’m a writer of fluff if you can’t tell. was this bad?? lmk
> 
> social distance, wear a mask and don’t touch stuff from strangers <3 you do you


End file.
